


Little Brooding Hood

by darktensh17



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fairy Tales, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris aka Little Brooding Hood must go and deliver cookies to his ill lover who is practising out on Sundermount but a wicked magister is stalking him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Brooding Hood

In the land of Thedas something had gone very, very wrong. Everywhere there were things changing, different than they were meant to be, and everywhere stories were coming to life. One such story was taking place in Kirkwall where Little Brooding Hood was off to deliver cookies to his beloved Hawke who was ill.

Tasked to deliver the cookies from Hawke's mother Leandra, Fenris would have to travel to Sundermount where Hawke had gone on a 'camping trip', which was just code for a trip to go practice his magic somewhere away from the prying eyes of the Templars. The trip wasn't long but it was dangerous, there were rumours of blood mages had been spotted. Fenris already hated mages, but blood mages were even worse.

Putting on his red cloak Fenris grabbed the basket of cookies and set out. It was a pleasant day for the most part' though the sky was cloudy, as it often was in Kirkwall, there was no sign of rain and it was relatively warm. The ground under his feet was rough but pleasantly warm and Fenris was looking forward to reaching the forest where the grass would be lush and comfortable to walk on. When he did reach the forest though he knew that something was wrong right away. There was the taste of magic in the air.

On his guard Fenris made his way carefully through the forest feeling as though he was being followed. "Who is there?"

"Now now Little Brooding Hood, no need to be so nervous. I am but a humble mage making my way through the forest and I caught a hint of your delectable lyr- cookies. I do not mean you any harm I was only curious." The mage said, his voice running over Fenris like an unwelcome touch.

"I would hope your curiosity is appeased, I imagine you value your life so you should leave while you still has a chance." Fenris warned as his hand strayed to the sword strapped across his back.

The mage laughed, the sound churning Fenris' stomach. "Of course not, I was merely curious. Where are you going with your…cookies I wonder?"

Fenris scowled at that. "As though I would reveal that information to you, be on your way or die."

"Very well Little Brooding Hood, but I, Danarius, will be watching you." With that promise the mage's presence seemed to disappear. Feeling slightly perturbed, Fenris continued on his way.

Little did he know that Danarius had already guessed were he was going, he had noticed Hawke practising in the woods and also noticed that the younger mage had become ill recently. It would be easy enough to kidnap him and take his place. Danarius was not going to let such a delectable meal get away from him, all that lyrium demanded to be licked.

By the time Fenris made it to the cabin it was dark out, luckily Fenris elven eyes could see very well in the dark. It was because of this that he noticed the cabin door was open slightly. Feeling alert he slowly entered the cabin, it was darker than the forest had been on account of the windows being covered and no candle or mage light being lit.

"Hawke, are you here?" Fenris asked looking around the room for any sign of his lover, he heard a cough from the bed in the corner.

"I am here Fenris."

Fenris frowned at the sound of Hawke's voice. "It's dark in here, and your voice sounds odd."

"My eyes are sore and the cold had made me lose my voice."

Hesitantly Fenris moved closer so that he could see Hawke a little better. "You have gotten much thinner as well."

"I have been unable to eat and lost weight."

Finally Fenris was next to the bed and looked carefully over Hawke. "Your beard and hair have become almost grey."

"That is dust, I have not had the energy to bathe."

Fenris frowned at that. "You seem much changed for having been up here only a week, and your hands are like claws."

Knowing he had been discovered Danarius activated his paralysis trap and cackled evilly. "All the better to hold you down and have my wicked way with you!"

"Fiend! What have you done with Hawke!" Fenris cried as he tried to free himself from the mage's magic. "If you have harmed him I will kill you!"

"Your precious love is safely locked in the closet, so long as I have him at my side I can keep you under control." Danarius said as he forced the struggling elf to the bed. "Now do as I say or I will make sure he is punished for disobedience."

Fenris was just about to give up when a sound from the door cause him to turn his head to stare in surprise at the man who was suddenly standing in the door frame.

Bow ready, Prince Sebastian of Starkhaven said simply. "Only the hand of the Maker shall punish him," and let loose an arrow which headed straight for Danarius' head.

Though it was deflected before it hit, it caused Danarius' concentration to waver and allowed Fenris to show the mage one of the talents the lyrium had given him. Danarius stared at Fenris in shock, a glowing hand embedded in his chest. "No one threatens my Hawke." Fenris said before pulling the man's shrivelled heart from his chest. "Say hello to the Maker."

Pushing Danarius's body off of him, and ignoring the blood dripping on to his hood, that's how it had gotten so red in the first place. Fenris faced his saviour. "How can I repay you?"

"You could fall to your knees before me and -" The prince was interrupted by Fenris' deadly glare.

"I do not pray." The elf said, turning away to go and inspect the closet where he heard noises coming from.

The prince looked put down. "Praying yes, of course."

Fenris ignored him and carefully opened the door, he was relieved and worried when he found a very conscious Hawke on the other side; tied up and a little bruised but none the worse for wear otherwise. "Hawke I was worried." He said as he freed his love and helped him over to one of the chairs in the room. "Are you injured?"

Hawke pulled him close and kissed him deeply. "I am not thanks to you love. I was beyond terrified when I heard all the things that man wished to do to you." He turned then to the prince of Starkhaven and gave him a nod. "Thank you for saving my love, please call upon me in Kirkwall if you need my aid." There was a look in his eyes that had the prince nodding and leaving after wishing them well.

"Let's get rid of that body, burn the sheets and clean this place up." Hawke said as he kissed Fenris deeply. "I want to show my Little Brooding Hood how much I missed him and appreciate him coming all the way here with cookies from my mother."

And he did show Fenris how appreciative he was, all night long.


End file.
